Black Rose
by phantom2345
Summary: Owain Soerensen is looking forward to his new life at Beacon but is still troubled by his past and does not know whether he can overcome his troubles. He soon meets a girl at Beacon and his life will be changed. For better or worse is unknown. (Rated M because you just never know)
1. First impressions count

Owain awoke, screaming, only to see he was still travelling to Beacon.

He looked around to see other students looking at him, a mixture of bemusement and concern on their faces.

"What a great first impression" he thought.

He look down at his weapons, Dusk and Dawn, two one handed swords which can be fused to make a two handed sword, at which point the runes carved into the blade finally make some sense. He touched his sleeve and was relieved to find his dagger/pistol, Nemesis still safely concealed.

He looked up to notice a small, dark haired girl smiling at him holding out her hand.

"Hi i'm Ruby Rose, I like cookies and I drink milk, what's your name?"she said unbelievably quickly

Owain took her hand and replied "Hi Ruby, I'm Owain Soerensen, I like cookies but I don't drink milk, I'm afraid."

"Well i just came to say we've arrived at Beacon and i noticed you were just sitting there staring down at your..." She stopped suddenly as she noticed his swords. "Those are AWESOME! What are they called?"

"Ummmm Dusk and Dawn, they fuse together , see?" Owain fused his swords together and Ruby squealed and jumped up and down. Owain placed his sword back in its sheath on his back and got up. "Well i'll see you later Ruby, it was nice meeting you."

Owain then strolled off the airship into the courtyard of Beacon only to hear an explosion behind him as he turned, he noticed Ruby and an incredibly angry looking white haired girl. The white haired girl noticed him looking glared and shouted at him to go away. Ruby looked at Owain, pleading for help with her eyes but Owain was not about to risk his life for a girl he just met, he had made that mistake before. So he walked off to find the room where Professor Ozpin would be introducing the students,

* * *

Owain finally found the room he had been looking for and listened somewhat intently to Ozpin and Goodwitch's introductions to Beacon before getting bored and looking round the room at the other students. The first student he noticed was Ruby Rose, "she is everywhere" he thought to himself before he noticed the white haired girl and a blonde haired girl standing close to Ruby, "I wonder what there names are" he wondered.

* * *

A while later Owain found himself in a room where all the first year students would be sleeping before being assigned into teams and then getting a dorm. Owain situated himself in a corner as far away from other students as he could and took out a book as well as a rose he keeps on his person at all times. He placed the rose down on his pillow before opening his book, only to be distracted but a girl clearing her throat. He glanced over the edge of his book to see Ruby and the blonde haired girl from earlier.

"Hi Owain, I'd like to introduce you to my sister" Ruby said cheerfully.

The blonde held out her hand "Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister and an awesome person in general" she said smiling.

Owain took her hand tentatively before saying "Owain Soerensen, pleasure to meet you Yang" Yang smiled and turned to leave before noticing Ruby staring at Owain, she smiled knowingly before puling Ruby away.

"Hmmm, Yang is pretty hot and so is Ruby for that matter" Owain thought before slapping himself to rid his mind of such thoughts and then returned to his book, but not before glancing at the rose on his pillow and smiling as he remembered how he got.

* * *

Owain awoke at 7 the next morning and groaned before finding a locker he had used at some point last night to store his weapon and armor. As he got ready for the so called 'initiation' he again noticed the white haired girl, who he still did not know the name of, standing near a blonde boy with a shield and a redhead girl dressed in Spartan armor who he recognized from a cereal box as Phyraa Nikos.

Almost out of nowhere the blonde boy was speared to a wall by Phyraa before having to be helped by Ruby, Owain grinned at this sudden turn of events before heading outside due to orders via the PA system.

He soon found himself on a pressure pad, overlooking cliffs, while lined up alongside all the other first year students. "so this is 'initiation', what a way to get people killed." he thought to himself, beofre finding himself flying through the air heading towards a forest, he noticed Yang shooting herself forward before realizing he needed to land, he unsheathed his sword before splitting them apart and stabbing them into the nearest tree He gently lowered himself to the ground before remembering something Ozpin said about partners.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by an Ursa growling directly behind him, Owain spun ready to defend himself only to find the Ursa already dead with a smoking Katana protruding from its skull. He looked at the wielder of the sword before realizing that this was his partner at Beacon.

About to introduce himself the blonde haired girl said "Hello, I'm Paris Duriez, it seems we are partners." Owain allowed himself a look at the girl, she was wearing a pink jacket with a blue shirt. Owain smiled as he glanced at his own attire of a black waistcoat and white shirt with a bandana around his neck, the rose he carried protruding from his shirt pocket.

"Hi' I'm Owain Soerensen." Owain said, and Paris smiled before retrieving her weapon from the Ursa's skull.


	2. Team OPAL

Owain and Paris had now been walking several minutes and had not come to find any trace of ruins. Out of nowhere they heard a scream and just hoped the girl that it belonged to was alright. They soon entered a clearing with a ruin in the middle but before they could act upon this a pack of eight beowulfs appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Owain gestured to Paris to take the left four while he concentrated on the right four. Owain quickly unsheathed his sword and split them into two before spinning into combat, whereas Paris calmly waited for any beowulf to make the mistake of coming too close to her dust-infused katana which was quickly sliced to pieces. Within minutes the beowulfs were either dead or dying and Owain turned to Paris.

"What do you call your weapon" he asked her.

"Oh it is called Endbringer, but i call it princess." Owain raised an eyebrow at this answer "Why princess?"

"because it is super graceful in combat" she quickly replied. Owain couldn't argue with this after seeing her fight.

Owain and Paris soon entered the ruins to find chess pieces, all of them still in their places which Owain quickly guessed it meant they were the first to arrive. Paris picked a castle piece before a loud noise was heard behind them and they hid in nearby bushes in case of unwanted grimm attention. To their relief all that appeared was Yang with a black haired girl with a bow on her head. "That's Blake Belladonna" Paris said immediately. Soon after a redhead girl and a black haired man came riding in on an ursa before it promptly died causing the redhead to moan and say "ahhh its broken". After these two pairs had gathered their pieces Ruby Rose fell from the sky, literally from the sky, before Pyrrha and the blonde haired boy she had speared earlier came running in chased by a deathstalker which promptly knocked the blonde into a tree.

While all this was happening Owain and Paris were still hiding in the bushes before a scream was heard and everyone looked up to see the white haired girl falling from the sky, only to be promptly caught by the blonde after which they both fell to the ground . All these events left Owain with a sore head trying to make sense of it all. "Do you wanna head back to the cliff" he asked. Paris simply nodded her head. After an uneventful walk back to the cliff and a climb up said cliff which almost ended with Owain falling on more than one occasion, they were soon standing in front of Ozpin and Goodwitch. "Are we the first back?" a breathless Owain inquired, Ozpin nodded beofre Goodwitch told them to go wait inside Beacon until it was time to form teams.

* * *

An hour or two later all of the pairs had returned with a chess piece and some with injuries. Ruby and her partner who had been introduced As Weiss Schnee had been teamed with Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna to from team RWBY with Ruby as the leader, a fact which made Owain smile inside. After another twenty minutes of team forming where a team JNRP was formed and a Team CRDN, there were only four students left, as only looked at the other three students he realized that this was going to be his team for the next few years.

Ozpin called them up to the stage before saying "Owain Soerensen, Paris Duriez, Anastasia Wichita and Lykaon Piraeus, you will form Team OPAL, led by Owain Soerensen". This made Owain's eyes pop out and his mouth to drop before he noticed the rest of his team looking at him.

* * *

Team OPAL were soon shown to their room where Owain could get his first look at the other two members the team. Anastasia was a cat faunas which was the most noticeably fact as she had two cat ears on the top of her head, she was wearing a red dress with blue trim and had yellow eyes as well as long red hair with an off center pony tail. Lykaon had purple hair with a small ponytail coming down from his head while he wore a suit and tie colored in black and white which gained Owain's approval, while his eyes were a dark red, most noticeably was the bow on his back.

"Soooo, guys I'd like to formally introduce myself, I am Owain and i guess i'll be your leader and hopefully friend for the next couple of years" Owain said formally. The others smiled and introduced themselves in a similar fashion before Owain asked "so what weapons do you guys have and what do you call them, i know about Paris' sword and my weapons as well". Lykaon was the first to speak "Well firstly i have this bow which can transform into a crossbow for a little extra 'oomph' I call it Netherstrand, but i also have this staff which splits to from two maces this is called Last Laugh". Owain nodded his approval and Anastasia and Paris gave a thumbs up.

Anastasia now stood up "well not sure i can follow that but i have this spear which is fairly boring it is called Hope's Edge but i also have this." she said as she pulled out a whip tipped with metal spikes all along "this beauty is called Witherbrand, pretty cool, huh?" Owain said "Well my weapon is this sword which splits into two swords, I call it dusk and dawn" Owain paused before continuing "I also have this" and we withdrew Nemesis from his sleeve "This is called Nemesis, i usually don't show it to people but seeing as we're teammates here, i see no harm in it." Anastasia, Paris and Lykaon nodded and looked impressed before Paris stood up and said "Well this is my weapon, it is a dust infused Katana called Endbringer." Before Anastasia and Lykaon could respond a loud bang was heard at the door.

Owain opened it to find none other than Ruby Rose standing there, her eyes closed, mouth smiling "Hi neighbor, my team lives next door and well i was hop..." She stumbled as she opened her eyes to find Owain looking at her with happy eyes. "Oh, uhhh Hi Owain, i'll be going now." Before Owain could protest she spun and ran back to her dorm and quickly slammed the door shut. Owain shook his head and smiled "what a weird little girl" he thought aloud.

* * *

As Ruby got back into her dorm and slammed the door, her team looked up at her and Yang asked "Hey sis whats up, how did the introducing go?"

Ruby blushed "I don't want to talk about it" she said before burying her face on her pillow.

Weiss and Blake looked at Yang who just smiled before saying "she probably ran into this guy she has a crush on." Weiss and Blake laughed.

"I don't have a crush on him, Yang!" Ruby shouted. "Then why can't you talk to him without stuttering and why do you constantly stare at him?" Yang quickly retorted.

Ruby was thinking "why is it so hard to talk to him, I mean i like him but surely not in that way, I've only just met him, and i don't stare at him although his eyes are pretty dreamy and he is quite muscular" Ruby gasped and finally admitted to herself she had a crush on Owain.

"Ok, Yang I may have a tiny crush on Owain, but nothing else, I mean he probably doesn't even like me." Ruby said looking downhearted

Yang hated seeing her sister like this and quickly formulated a plan to find out how Owain felt. "Don't worry Rubes, i got this!" She exclaimed while giving Ruby a thumbs up. Blake and Weiss were confused by this exchange but simply shrugged it off as a sister thing.


	3. Truth or Dare

The past week for Owain had been pretty uneventful, a week of classes, training and more classes but unbeknownst to him Yang was formulating her wicked plan to find out his feelings, if he had any, for Ruby. Yang had been planning a 'team bonding session' with Team RWBY, JNRP and OPAL where Yang would be able to gauge Owain and his feelings for Ruby.

One morning Owain was sitting by himself in the library writing a report for Professor Oobleck on the advantages the faunas had in war against humans, when Yang entered in a not so subtle way which caused Owain to glance up to see the boisterous blonde standing over him.

"Hey Owain, so me and Ruby were wondering if you and your team would join Team RWBY and Team JNRP for a team bonding session, you know like a get to know each other session?" Yang asked, smiling down at him.

Owain thought "Hmmm, I suppose this could allow me to get to know everyone, and get closer to Ruby" Owain smiled back at Yang, "We'd be delighted to attend, Yang" Owain said.

"Excellent, be at our dorm at around half seven tonight, ok? And wear something nice" Yang smiled "Going perfectly to plan so far" She thought.

* * *

"So what exactly are we doing at this 'team bonding session'" Lykaon questioned. Owain sighed. In the week he had got to know Lykaon and discovered he had a tendency to question a lot of decisions being made, not because he disagreed with them but because he just wanted to know the full situation before jumping into to anything he might regret. Paris and Anastasia on the other hand had jumped at the idea to get to know the other teams.

"I don't know what we be doing, Yang just said it was to get to know each other" Owain responded, before pulling a white shirt over his head and placing the rose he carried in his pocket.

Lykaon shrugged, "whatever as long as it is not something stupid".

It was at this moment that Paris and Anastasia emerged, Anastasia was wearing her usual dress and while Paris had abandoned her jacket and shirt to wear a pink, strapless dress. Owain smiled while Lykaon, who had developed some feelings for Paris unknown to the rest of the group, could not stop staring at Paris.

"You guys ready" Anastasia cheerfully said. Owain nodded and Lykaon managed to pull himself out of his state of shock to mumble a "yeh".

* * *

It was around half seven when Team OPAL knocked on the door of Team RWBY's dorm. Weiss opened the door before coldly stating, "you're late" and gesturing for them to get inside. Team OPAL walked in to find the others sat on the floor in a circle with a bottle in the middle. Yang looked up and said "oh hey guys, welcome to Yang Xiao Long's truth or dare extravaganza!" Owain could feel the cold stare of Lykaon in the back of his head and was tempted to turn and run before Blake said "well come on sit down."

The other people shuffled so Team OPAL could fit the circle. Anastasia found herself between Nora and Pyrrha, Paris found herself wedged between Weiss and Jaune, Lykaon found himself between Blake and Yang but happily for him opposite Paris, whereas Owain found himself sitting next to Ruby, where he could swear he heard her start to breathe heavily.

"Hey Ruby" Owain casually said. "Oh hey Owain" Ruby stuttered.

This awkwardness was interrupted by Lykaon inquiring "What's up with the bottle, I've never heard of spin the bottle truth or dare?"

Yang shrugged and said "It's to stop anyone picking on one person, anyway lets get started, i'll begin" and while saying this grabbed the bottle and gave it an almighty spin, it took thirty seconds before it finally stopped on Jaune.

"So Jaune-y boy, truth or dare?" Yang said.

"Ummm dare- no truth" he said.

"hmmm, do you have a crush on anyone"

Jaune gasped before briefly glancing in Pyrrha's direction before weakly saying "Yeh."

Yang gasped and the rest of the room was silent before Blake spoke and said "My go!" and spinning it but not as hard and it stopped on Ruby

"So Ruby, truth or dare?" Blake asked.

Ruby thought for a while "Dare" she finally said

Yang grinned, leaned over Lykaon which earned a mumble of shock and whispered in Blake's ear. Blake's eyes grew wide before she smirked and said "I dare you to give Owain over there a kiss"

Ruby froze, as did Owain and both gained a blush the color of Ruby's cloak, before looking at each other. Seeing no sign of disapproval in Owain's eyes Ruby started to lean forward while Owain shuffled nervously. As soon as Ruby's lips made contact with Owain's cheek, Yang booed and Blake shook her head "On the lips". This time there was no hesitation from Ruby as she didn't dare to lose this opportunity and quickly captured Owain's lips in a quick embrace. Owain while shocked quickly settled into the kiss which broke all too soon for Owain. Yang cheered and the rest of the group smiled except for Weiss who remained her icy self.

The rest of the truth or dare turns were pretty uneventful in Ruby and Owain's mind, the only real shock was Lykaon admitting his feelings for Paris after being dared to say his crushes name, ironically by Paris, which caused her mouth to open wide and her eyes to pop out, figuratively speaking and Yang also being dared to make out with Blake for a minute with both of the girls seemingly unfazed by the request.

Soon it was Yang's go again and she spun it. It slowed and landed on Owain. Yang grinned, an evil grin before saying "Owain truth or dare"

"Truth" Owain said with no hesitation.

"Do you have a crush on sweet, innocent Ruby?" Yang said, still grinning her evil grin. Owain immediately regretted his decision, before turning to Ruby, sighing. Turning back to Yang, he looked at her before saying "I suppose I do." On hearing what was just said Team OPAL, though shocked, smiled at Owain as did Team JNRP, while Blake grinned and Yang burst out laughing and Weiss allowed herself a small smile. Ruby on the other hand, upon hearing the words that Owain had said fainted right there.

Yang quickly rushed over to Ruby before looking at the others "I guess this concludes the festivities, goodnight everybody" she said. The other teams left the room and went to their own dorms, almost normally except Paris was quiet which was unusual while Owain had wanted to be back in his own dorm as quickly as possible.

* * *

The next morning Owain was sitting on his bed after having not been able to sleep the previous night after having been caught up in his thoughts and what he was going to do about his, now out in the open feelings, for Ruby. While he mulled things over, Lykaon had woken and noticing Owain was awake quickly said "So you gonna ask Ruby out?" Owain nearly fell off the bed from shock before replying "I suppose i'd better, but what if she rejects me?"

Lykaon laughed before saying "She won't, she digs you, I could see it from the way she melted into that kiss you two had last night"

Upon hearing this, Owain allowed himself to smile before looking at Lykaon "What you and Paris, will you ask her out?"

Lykaon lost all of the grin he had been wearing "I suppose, but wear do you take a girl like her?"

Paris quickly shot up and said "La Belle Rose." It was Lykaon's turn to jump from shock only he really did fall off his bed.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked. Paris smiled "Long enough, I'll meet you at eight, ok?" Lykaon quickly nodded before Paris left the dorm.

"Well played Lykaon, you smooth operator" Owain chuckled beofre helping Lykaon up. Now all he had to do was ask out Ruby, but what would she like, something fancy and elaborate or something simple. He realized he had no idea and there was only one person who might. Yang Xiao Long


	4. A Simple Idea

Owain had spent the best part of an hour trying to hunt down Yang to ask her how to approach Ruby and what would be the best idea for a date, but Owain simply could not find her in any of the places you would expect her to be in.

Owain eventually gave up and headed to the library to complete a essay set by Professor Port. When he entered the library he saw a sight he would have never guessed, Yang was studying and in the morning too. She looked up before smiling "Hey Owain, how's it going?" she asked, gesturing to the sight besides her. Owain took the seat before shrugging "It's alright i suppose, but somethings been troubling me for a while now."

Yang's face changed from one of cheerfulness to one of concern in a heartbeat "What is it?" she inquired.

"Well you know about my feelings towards Ruby and I've been wondering about how to ask her out and what type of date she would enjoy going on" Owain sighed.

Yang's face immediately lit up before she said "So you came to me to gather Intel on Ruby?" she laughed. Owain simply nodded before Yang said "Well Ruby is not one for massive displays of affection and super fancy-ness, not that she won't appreciate such a thing, but she'll prefer a simple date, like a picnic, something like that, although ensure there are cookies readily available and she fall in love with you instantly."

Owain thought this over "There are worse first dates then a picnic, and if what Yang said is true, I'll need to get some cookies", Owain smiled "Thanks for the help Yang."

"Anytime, although before you go Owain, I just need to make a few things straight if you intend on dating Ruby make sure you never heart her in any way or I'll hit you so hard you'll kids will be born dizzy" Yang said in complete seriousness before laughing and saying "Good luck, and no funny business"

Owain nervously laughed before beating a hasty retreat

* * *

Ruby had just woken up and the first thing that she heard was a knock on the door. "Who could that be she wondered" before getting up to open it, still in her pajamas.

Upon opening the door she noticed a very nervous looking Owain standing there, about to close the door to hide the blush she was gaining Owain spoke "Hey Ruby, I was wondering whether or not you would like to go on a picnic with me." Owain braced himself for the rejection he feared would come, before he heard a squealing sound, he turned to see Ruby fighting back tears as she repeatedly said "Yes, yes yes." Owain sighed out of relief before saying "Well i'll come back here at around one then." Ruby nodded before turning back inside to get ready for the picnic, as she checked the time she saw that it was only half nine.

* * *

Four hours later Owain stood outside Ruby's dorm waiting for her to appear after being assured by Blake that she was almost ready, about to knock again the door opened to see Ruby standing there in a black and red hoodie with black jeans with a red stripe down one leg. Owain's mouth opened slightly in awe of the beautiful girl in front of him before Ruby said "Wow, Owain you look handsome." The compliment snapped Owain out of his trance before he looked at his own attire, he was wearing a black shirt with one of his white jackets as well as black shorts. Owain quickly returned the compliment "Well you look stunning" he said which made Ruby blush and Yang shout "Get a room" from inside her dorm.

"Shall we" Owain said before holding out of his. Ruby nodded before linking her arm with his. Twenty minutes later they were at Vale Park and Owain turned to Ruby "I need you to close your eyes, please", though confused Ruby obliged and closed her eyes before blushing furiously as Owain took her hand with his and lead her somewhere. After five minutes of blind walking Owain said "You can open them now", as Ruby opened her eyes she gasped, before her was a small area, enclosed by trees with a small river running through the center. What caught her eye though was a picnic blanket as well as a food basket near the banks of the river. Ruby turned to Owain who smiled and led her over to the blanket.

As they both sat down Owain grabbed the basket and opened it and pulled out a small, black plastic box and handed it to Ruby. She eyed it with suspicion before Owain said "Well, open it." She did as she was asked and her eyes widened as she opened the box to reveal dozens of chocolate chip cookies. It was at this point that Ruby knew that she didn't just have a crush on this boy but was madly in love with him. She looked up at him to find he had an apple in his hand and was simply smiling at her.

Owain was shocked to suddenly be bundled over by Ruby as she jumped on him and embraced him while saying "Thank you" into his ears over and over again. Owain gently removed the girl from him and sat her back dwon on her said and noticed her embarrassed look, "Sorry, but I really love cookies" Ruby said, while blushing. "I know" was Owain's simple reply "Shall we eat." Ruby just nodded before tucking into her cookies. After she had eaten about five she looked into the basket to reveal that Owain had gone all out and had made sandwiches and had gathered a wide range of fruit and crisps. After they had eaten their fill of the food, Ruby looked into Owain's eyes begging for him to make the move she didn't dare take. Owain got the hint and slowly leaned towards Ruby, before taking her lips with his and locking themselves in a deep and passionate kiss. After a good while, Owain's need for air overpowered his need for Ruby and he broke the kiss but remained close enough that he could rest his forehead on hers.

Ruby laughed before pushing Owain's hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ears. She quickly checked the time and gasped as she saw it was close to six. Owain noticed her surprise at the time before standing up and holding out his hand which Ruby quickly took, "Well lets head back then."

Ruby nodded before saying "We need to do this again sometime, although I will be arranging the next date" she said before picking up the courage to ask "Are we, like, boyfriend-girlfriend now?" Owain nodded before saying "I thought that was obvious." Ruby smiled before resting her head against Owain's shoulder as they began the walk back to Beacon. By the time they arrived outside Team RWBY's dorm it was gone half six and the rest of the teams were back inside the dorms. "Well thanks for an amazing time, Owain" Ruby said before turning to enter her dorm, and as she reached for the door handle, Owain grabbed her hand before spinning her around and a planting another kiss on Ruby's lips which she soon melted into. They stayed in this embrace until the door opened and Weiss screamed, before shouting "What are you doing?". To which Owain replied "kissing my girlfriend goodbye, i suppose."

Ruby blushed before planting a quick peck on Owain's cheek and whispered "Goodbye, handsome" in his ear before heading into her dorm. Owain smiled before heading into his dorm, as he opened the door he was greeted by a topless Lykaon, clearly trying to decide which shirt looked better. Owain smiled as he walked over and said "The black looks better, mate, go with that one, and you can borrow this if you need it" as he pointed at his white jacket. Lykaon smiled before saying "I've already got one, so thanks but no thanks." Owain sighed and thought "We are too similar fashion wise."

Lykaon quickly put on a jacket and some black shoes with white tips before saying "Wish me luck" and heading out the door. It was at this moment that Paris and Anastasia emerged from the bathroom. Paris seeing that Owain was back asked "So how was your date." Owain smiled and said "It was fantastic."

"I'm glad to hear that" she replied before grabbing her nearby dress and heading back into the bathroom. Owain turned to Anastasia and asked "What were you two doing in there?". Anastasia shrugged before saying "Paris wanted to be surprised by Lykaon and what he was wearing so she hid in there as he got changed while i was doing her make-up". Owain nodded before turning his attention to the rose on his pillow and sighing as he remembered once again how he got it.

* * *

(I've been getting some messages asking about Owain and when his past will be revealed especially the story behind the rose. These will be explained in a later chapter maybe even next chapter but if not definitely the next one)


	5. An Old Friend

It had been a week since the picnic and Ruby and Owain were settling into a routine in their relationship, one which consisted of going to classes and meeting each other at a cafe in Vale for a few hours before heading back to Beacon and being shouted at by Weiss. It was during one of these meetings that Ruby was recounting a funny story that Yang had told and Owain was listening, but suddenly two figures emerged from the crowd opposite his seat and his heart skipped a beat. Ruby noticing something was wrong stopped and turned around to look behind her only to see a large crowd of people. She turned back to Owain before asking "Something wrong?"

Owain did not respond he was too lost in thought "Why are they here? Can't they leave me be? They will not ruin my life again!" Ruby waved her hand in front of his face returning him to society, he looked at her before whispering in a desperate plea "We have to get out of here, now!" Ruby noticing the tone of his voice nodded and threw some lien on the table before standing up and bringing Owain up with her before hastily making a retreat.

They soon found themselves in a secluded section of Vale park and Owain knew something was wrong. "Did you think you could escape me that easily, Owain?" The voice made Owain shudder and he pushed Ruby behind him before turning to face the voice. He found himself face to face with the worst people he had ever met, Blaine West and Eliza Reeves. Blaine was physically imposing standing at over six feet tall and built very muscular, he had short black spiked up and was wearing the same leather jacket and jeans with a bare torso that Owain swore he always wore. Eliza on the other was small no taller than Ruby herself with long red hair and wearing a crop t-shirt and shorts, and while she didn't look like much, Owain knew not to underestimate her from experience.

"Who are these people, Owain?" Ruby asked. Owain glanced back at her "I'll explain later" he said before turning back and staring at Blaine trying to ignore Eliza's existence "Why are you here?" he spat out.

"To see you Owain my old friend" Blaine said while smirking "You need to come back to Atlas with us, you have some unfinished business there!"

Owain scoffed "You must be stupider then you lok to think i would go with you after everything you've put me through."

A small laugh was heard and Eliza spoke up "Owain we never expected your cooperation, we came to force you back" she said with a degree of hostility. Blaine and Eliza drew their weapons. Blaine's weapon was a battleaxe named Night's Edge, while Eliza's weapon was a staff named Divinity which didn't look like much but Owain knew the terrible power that weapon could unleash. Owain withdrew Dusk and Dawn and he quickly turned to Ruby, "Let me deal with this, please" he said to her. While not agreeing with his choice she backed away before nodding at him.

Without hesitation Owain leapt at Blaine hoping to surprise him and take him out quickly, but he was to be disappointed as Blaine raised his axe and knocked Owain away. It was know Blaine and Eliza's turn to attack and they simultaneously charged at Owain but before they could hit him he jumped out of the way and quickly engaged them in close quarter combat. Ruby meanwhile stood back in awe of Owain's fighting prowess. Owain was successfully driving Blaine back while dodging any attack sent at him by Eliza. He then caught Blaine on the leg with his blade and cut him along the thigh. It was at this point that Eliza decided to unleash her weapon's deadly ability. She started to channel her aura through her weapon and unleashed a powerful shock wave at Owain he barely had time to raise his weapon to block it. The sheer force knocked Owain back and his weapon fell at his side in shards.

Eliza chuckled "Still you cannot hope to defeat me Owain". She said before walking over to Owain and preparing to deliver a blow to head, as her staff dropped, Owain closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came, as he opened his eyes he saw the blade of Crescent Rose blocking the staff inches above his head. Ruby quickly pushed Eliza back before spinning Cresecent Rose with such speed it forced Eliza to back up. Blaine on the other hand was slowly but surely making his way round behind Ruby, Owain saw this and unsheathed Nemesis before proceeding to intercept Blaine.

"You do not have the skill to match me Blaine" Owain said. "We'll see about that, scum" Blaine spat at him before swinging his battleaxe above his head, Owain smoothly sidestepped before stabbing Blaine in the hip, as Blaine fell screaming Owain looked to Ruby to see that she was pressing Eliza who was just about to unleash another shock wave, Owain ran and quickly bundled Ruby down out of the path of shock wave but he was hit in the foot by it and he screamed in pain. Ruby helped Owain back up and both turned to fight to see Eliza running and Blaine limping behind her clutching his side.

Owain quickly moved over to the shards of his broken weapon and sighed, he make this sword himself and it had been in his possession for years. He tried to stand up but quickly stumbled again. Ruby rushed to his side and helped hi draping an arm over her shoulder.

"Care to explain what that was about?". Ruby asked

"Later, i promise Ruby."

"At least tell me who they were" Ruby pressed him.

Owain sighed "The big guy was Blaine West, an old friend of mine and the girl was Eliva Reeves, she is my..." Owain groaned "She is my ex-girlfriend"

* * *

_So it seems that Owain's back story will be in chapter six and i promise it will be awesome. _

_Also he haven't seen the last of Blaine and Eliza_

_I also realized you guys never found out what happened with Paris and Lykaon, i will fill in the details soon_


	6. An explanation is in Order

It was gone eleven at night before Owain got back to Beacon and ?Ruby quickly took him to the infirmary where it was discovered that his ankle was broken and he would be kept in for at least two weeks. Owain was looking forward to rest after how exhausting his day had been but Ruby had oter ideas.

"Well, what was that fight about? Why did they want to take you back? Who are you really?" Ruby asked

Owain sighed, "I suppose i should start from the beginning. I was born in Atlas and my parents were hunters and so i was mainly raised by my older brother Jason who was fourteen when i was born. When i was about six my parents left on a routine mission but before she went my mother gave me a rose so i would remember her, but they never returned from and it was up to Jason to explain why. Not much happened in my life until i was fourteen when i met Blaine West, we soon became good friends and I spent less time by myself. My brother was thrilled that i had come out of my shell and encouraged me to meet Blaine more often. Blaine soon introduced me to Eliza who i eventually ended up dating. During all of this Jason started teaching me how to fight using my father's old swords which were recovered from his body after he died. When i turned fifteen Blaine asked if i wanted to join a 'club' he was in, i leapt at the opportunity as Eliza was also a member. The club was called The Shadows and i learnt that we were a underground society of assassins and thieves. I was soon away for sometimes days on ends and Jason started to become worried and when he confronted me about it, I lied and said i was staying at Eliza's house. When I turned sixteen the leader of The Shadows gave me my first assignment which was to kill a local member of the government, I refused, I was not about to kill a innocent man. He threatened me but i would not accept. He eventually gave up and let me be and I thought he had dropped the matter. I was soon proved wrong as on a meeting in the The Shadows, I saw the leader motion to Eliza who left the room and soon returned with Blaine and Jason who had clearly been attacked and judging by the wound on Blaine's shoulder he had attacked him but Jason had fought back. I started to move towards them but other members of the group held me back. The leader started to speak "This what happens when you disobey me" and he nodded at Eliza who stabbed my brother through the heart. In my fury i fought free from the people holding me back and drew me weapons. The leader simply laughed and said "Let him be, let him wallow in his misery before we eventually end him" and with that everyone left the room. I took my brother's body and buried it next to my parents and decided to leave Atlas and got on the first airship out which took me here, where i soon enrolled in Beacon and through sheer luck was accepted." Owain looked at Ruby with tears in his eyes he said "I understand if you hate me now and never want to see me again and...". Ruby put a hand across his and spoke "I don't hate you and i certainly want to see you again and trust me, I will never let them take you back to Atlas."

With these words Owain started to cry openly and pulled Ruby into a tight embrace which she quickly returned before she broke the embrace and said "Get some rest, you need it" and with a quick peck on the lips she left the infirmary and Owain quickly feel asleep.

* * *

As Ruby got back to her dorm and opened the door she heard Yang shout out "Where have you been, I've been worried sick"

Ruby smiled weakly and quickly explained the vents which had taken place between her leaving and coming back. Yang and Blake looked completely shocked and even Weiss looked a little shocked at Ruby's day.

"SO where is he now?" Weiss asked.

"He's in the infirmary, he's got a broken ankle after pushing me out of the way of a strike" Ruby replied

Yang laughed "I'm beginning to like this guy even more, he really does care about you Ruby"

Ruby blushed "I know"

That was the last words that team RWBY said to each other that day and they were all soon fast asleep. Ruby was the last to sleep as she was too busy worrying about Owain and for how long he would be hunted but she was determined that he would not leave her side without a decent fight.

* * *

_Sorry about the short chapter but I've been distracted with other personal things_

_At least you now know Owain's background even if it wasn't as awesome as i first imagined_

_Paris and Lykaon coming soon_


	7. Hospital Visits

Owain had been in the infirmary for almost a week and Ruby had visited every single day while the rest of team RWBY and team JNRP came occasionally, but today no one had showed up, not that Owain minded, all it meant was that he could read his book. Just as he was about to finish the last page, the doors to the room opened up to reveal team OPAL standing there. Anastasia was twiddling her thumbs while Paris and Lykaon were holding hands.

"Hey Owain, sorry you haven't visited until now" Paris said cheerfully

Owain waved his hand to show he was not upset at all before smiling at Lykaon "I see your date must of gone well, sorry i didn't ask about it before" Owain said. Lykaon smiled "Yeh i suppose it went ok, although i was nervous".

Owain smiled before saying "Well run me through it and I'll tell you what happened to me"

"Well" Paris said "What happened was..."

* * *

_It was exactly eight when Lykaon got to La Belle Rose and he quickly looked around for Paris and found her sitting outside on a bench wearing a dress which made her look gorgeous. _

_"You look fantastic" Lykaon said. Paris gave Lykaon a quick look her eyes trailing down his body and then back up "You don't look to bad yourself, handsome". They both smiled before Paris jumped up and said "Shall we" Lykaon quickly nodded and both entered the restaurant and were quickly shown to a table due to the reservation Paris had made earlier that day. _

_The waiter came back to take their drink orders before handing both a menu before leaving and returning with a whiskey for Lykaon and a cocktail for Paris._

_"So what did you do before joining Beacon" Paris asked taking a sip of her drink. Lykaon quickly took a sip of his whiskey before replying "I went to Signal Academy where i made my weapon and learnt combat skills"._

_Paris eyes lit up at this "So did you know Yang and Ruby then?" Lykaon shook his head "They were more of the sporty types while i was more of a nerd so our paths barely crossed although i did see them around, what did you do before Beacon?"_

_Paris looked up at Lykaon before saying, "I lived in Mistral up until a year ago when I enrolled in Beacon after making sure my dad realized that I didn't want to follow in his footsteps and become a professional dancer. My mum was supporting of my decision while my dad simply moaned that all those years that he spent teaching me how to dance were wasted which i argued against as they help my movement in combat."_

_At this the waiter came back before saying "Have you decided on what you would like to order" Lykaon answered first "Ah yes i would like the Miso chilli steak with the parsley potatoes". "Excellent choice sir, and for you madam?" the waiter quickly said. "Umm can i have the orange glazed swordfish please?". The waiter nodded and jotted down the orders before scurrying off to the kitchen. "So you lived in Mistral, what's it like?" Lykaon asked to which Paris shrugged and said "It's nothing special, just cold and wet but does have the Sanctum school where Pyrrha went"._

_"It sounds nice enough, and now that you mentioned it you will have to dance with me sometime" Lykaon said to which Paris just laughed but before she replied the food arrived and both exchanged a glance before diving in. When the food was finished the waiter reappeared and asked "Any desserts" . Paris shook her head an Lykaon did the same "Just the bill" they both said in unison. They soon paid half the bill each after Paris made it clear that she could afford it despite Lykaon's insistence he paid for her, and they both headed out. It was gone half ten by this point so it was going to be a dark walk back to Beacon. About twenty minutes into the walk Lykaon crouched down to tie his shoe lace while Paris pressed on, blissfully unaware that Lykaon was no longer by her side and she soon was confronted by two men with knives. She mentally cursed, if only she had brought her weapons and quickly looked around to see that Lykaon wasn't there. She panicked before one of the men said "Give us your purse and necklace and things don't have to turn bloody". While she handed over her purse she noticed a figure in the shadow and before she could react Lykaon had burst out behind the men and instantly knocked one out cold with a kick to the back of the head. The other man turned and swung wildly at Lykaon who backed up before Paris roundhouse kicked the mugger to the ground before Lykaon punched him out, Lykaon then quickly proceeded to return Paris' purse and take her hand in his. "Thank you" she whispered, "My pleasure" he said before she pecked him on the cheek, an action which made Lykaon blush. The couple made it back to Beacon without any other events occurring and quickly retreated to the dorm room before heading straight to sleep._

* * *

"Wow sounds both romantic and action packed" Owain smirked. Paris nodded and Lykaon smiled.

"So now tell us what happened to you and preferably why as well" Paris said. Owain sighed before recounting his past and the events which lead to his broken ankle. Paris and Lykaon looked devastated while Anastasia was being unusually quiet which prompted Owain to ask "What's wrong Anastasia". She quickly looked up with anger and hate in her eyes "You were a part of The Shadows!?" she said loudly, "Yes I was but The Shadows was an Atlas based group and you are from Vale aren't you?". Anastasia looked at him and shook her head "The Shadows are an remnant wide assassin cult, you kill for money who have no respect for faunas and they..." she choked and looked down "They killed my brother for the reason that he was faunas" She spat out.

Owain quickly replied "I'm sorry Anastasia, but I was never involved in any killings and they killed my brother as well because I wouldn't kill anyone and now two of them are here hunting me down and if it wasn't for Ruby, that beautiful, incredibly girl, I would either be dead or worse right now."

"Thank you, Owain for those beautiful compliments" Ruby said from the doorway, which made everyone jump. "How long have you been there?" Owain asked.

"Long enough to here you compliment and Anastasia's past, and by the way I am so sorry Anastasia" she said before hugging Anastasia who quickly returned the hug and started to cry. Ruby broke the hug and looked at Paris and Lykaon "Can you take Anastasia back to your dorm, please?" she asked and they both nodded. As soon as they left Ruby practically jumped on to Owain and they started to kiss. After about ten minutes of kissing, Weiss entered the room and quickly shouted "Jeez Ruby can't it wait, you have homework to do and Owain you should be resting!". Ruby groaned and Owain simply said "She's right you know, but don't worry, I'll be out soon and then I can help you with your homework and we can do this a lot more".

This cheered Ruby up and she quickly pecked Owain on the lips before running out of the room and dragging Weiss with her through many cries of protest. Owain quickly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Author's message

Hi guys, phantom2345 here, I'd just like to say thank you for getting this story to over a thousand views. I never expected to get that many views when i started this story.

So I'd like to give a little back to you guys, if you have any ideas for the story or have a character you'd like to see in the story send me a message either with your idea or your characters name and preferably nature and personality and I will pick my favorites to appear in future chapters.

I have also started writing a proper novel story so maybe in the future you will see my book on the shelves in bookstores and I'm also a musician so maybe you will see me on T.V, in concert, on Itunes, who knows but i feel like my future is bright

Thank you again for all the support and a word of advice for those struggling to find something they love doing, try out many things like me, I write, I make music and I am also a avid historian and artist. If you try many things you will eventually find something you love to do and hopefully can make a career out of it.

(Chapter 8 will be coming soon, just need to get ideas for how i want it to turn out)


	9. A Beautiful Gift

It had been one week since Owain had been released from the infirmary and allowed to sleep in his dorm again and he was soon back in the flow of going to lessons, doing homework and hanging out with Ruby but he was unable to train properly as his weapon had been destroyed in the fight and he had yet to find a replacement. During sparring sessions Owain was constantly out gunned as he tried to use his limited skill in unarmed combat to defeat opponents, so far he had only been able to defeat Cardin who was so over confident he never saw Owain's boot hit him in the side of the head and knock him unconscious.

Since being allowed out and around Owain did not leave Beacon as he was confident that Blaine and Eliza were still in Vale waiting for him to appear again so they could try again and Owain made sure that whenever Rub went out at least one of her teammates was with her to protect her if anything happened. Owain soon realized that he had literally nothing to do in Beacon except study and read and train so a lot of his time was spent either reading his personal collection of books or he decided to get to know his team's life more than he already did. It was during one of these get to know each other sessions with Anastasia that Owain realized he knew nothing about his team except their names. He was shocked to learn about the troubles that Anastasia had suffered since being a small child and he soon began to hate himself for ever being involved in The Shadows as he now learnt how they had ruined many peoples lives.

* * *

While Owain and Anastasia were getting to know each other, Ruby had all but dragged Yang and Weiss into Vale so she could buy a gift for Owain and she had the perfect idea for one, or more accurately, two perfect ideas for gifts. After getting off the airship Ruby headed straight towards The Sharpened Edge, which was a local weapon shop which specialized in melee weapons such as swords and spears.

Yang asked "What are we doing here?".

Ruby replied cheerfully "Well ever since Owain's weapon broke I've been thinking of getting him a new one and our two month anniversary is coming up so i thought I'd get him a new weapon because his unarmed skills are simply atrocious." This reply made Yang giggle and Weiss smirk.

"What did you have in mind for him?" Weiss asked looking around at the wide array of weapons.

"Well a sword to begin with as that is his natural weapon but I'm gonna have one customized to make it more personal and then i was thinking something like a spear as well" and with that said Ruby went to the counter to inquire about custom made swords. "So i was thinking about purchasing a custom made sword and how much would that cost?" she asked the man politely.

"Well are there any specific design features you would like done?" the man asked.

Ruby thought for a while before deciding "Yes can the pommel be shaped to look like a rose and can the blade have a red trim on the blade if that is possible?" Ruby asked. The man nodded before doing some quick calculations in his head "The sword would be about 500 lien, is there anything else you would like?"

Ruby nodded before pointing at the spears at the far side of the store and quickly skipped over to them before studying which one would be best for Owain. "Hey Yang, do you think Owain would like this spear?" she asked about a particular spear. When Yang looked at the spear she noticed that the blade was a dark metal and had a notch in the middle and at the base of the spear was another small spike and a small strand of red silk string hang from the bottom. "He would love this Ruby" Yang said about the spear. Ruby quickly grabbed the spear and headed back to the counter to purchase the weapons.

The man behind the counter quickly added the two prices together and said "That will be 900 lien" and as Ruby handed over the money "I can have the sword ready tomorrow and you can leave the spear here and pick up both tomorrow".

"That would be helpful, thank you very much" Ruby said, the man simply smiled and took the spear before saying "Do you want anything carved on the blade of the sword, free of charge".

"Yes, can you carve the name Owain into the blade please" Ruby said and with that left the store with Yang and Weiss and headed back to Beacon. As soon as they arrived they were greeted by Owain who quickly embraced Ruby, while Yang and Weiss beat a hasty retreat to avoid any awkwardness. "Where have you been" Owain asked Ruby who shrugged "Shopping for your anniversary gift, I hope you remembered that it was coming up." Owain laughed at this lack of faith before kissing Ruby briefly on the lips and saying "Of course i remembered and since I dare not leave Beacon I got Lykaon and Paris to get me your gift with very strict instructions, but you'll have to wait another two days to see what it is."

* * *

The next day Ruby had gone back to the weapon shop with Blake and had quickly acquired the weapons before heading back to Beacon to find a place to hide them from Owain.

Owain on the other hand had hidden Ruby's gift in team RWBY's dorm as this would be the last place Ruby would ever search for it.

* * *

The next day and after lessons had finished and everyone had done their homework, Ruby and Owain met in the gardens of Beacon to exchange gifts and simply enjoy the rest of their day together. Owain gave his gift first and as Ruby opened it she noticed it was a pendent encrusted with rubies and opening the pendent revealed a picture of Owain and Ruby together. This gift brought tears to Ruby's eyes and she kissed Owain briefly before allowing Owain to put the pendent on her. "Thank you Owain, its beautiful, but now for your gifts" and she quickly produced two wrapped packages from who knows where and handed them to Owain. Owain took them and opened one to reveal a beautiful but dangerous looking spear which he admired briefly before opening the second package to reveal a beautifully crafted sword, similar to his old sword but with minor but noticeably differences, one being that the pommel was shaped like a rose, another being that his name was carved above the hilt, the most noticeably difference however was the red trim along the edge of the blade. Owain carefully placed the weapons down before Ruby spoke quickly "I hope you like them, i mean i don't know your weapon pref.." she was cut off by Owain pulling her into a searing kiss which she soon returned. After they broke apart Owain looked her in the eyes and said "I love them", Ruby smiled widely at this reply before lying down on the grass and pulling Owain down with her. They both just lay there and by the time they went back to their dorms it was gone ten. When Owain finally got into his bed he hoped that there would be hundreds more days like this one, but he also knew that before he could truly feel safe in his new life he had unfinished business to attend to.

* * *

_I will soon be introducing another one of my OCs as well as a viewers OC, I'm not sure of the roles they will play but they will be villains most definitely although another hero OC may come after that. _


	10. From the Shadows

Ever since the fight with Ruby and Owain, Blaine and Eliza had been recovering from their injuries and planning their next move (well Blaine was recovering and Eliza was planning to be precise) in a safe house somewhere in Vale, which no one except them know the location of so they were not expecting a knock on the door. Blaine got up to open the door and when he opened it he noticed a hooded man leaning against the door frame.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked sharply. The hooded man smiled, a creepy wide smile before laughing maniacally. This freaked Blaine out and he was about to slam the door before the hooded man spoke in a strangely captivating voice "Surely you remember me Blaine, the Shadow's fail safe plan."

Blaine silently cursed before moving aside to let the hooded man into the house and took him into the kitchen where Eliza was meticulously studying notes she had taken on Owain and Ruby's movements (she didn't need Ruby but how she wanted to hurt her). When Eliza looked up she noticed Blaine with a hooded figure. "Who's this" Eliza asked and the hooded figure lowered his hood to reveal a bald head with a face with plenty of scars and dark red eyes and when Eliza noticed his face she also silently cursed.

"How did you find us Dracul?" Eliza asked her voice filled with a mixture of fear and hatred. Dracul once again laughed his manically laugh "You think the leader wasn't keeping tabs on you, he noticed her monumental failure and sent me to clean things up, so from now on I'm in charge, you got it?" Dracul said and when he got no response he quickly brandished his weapon, a pair of hand held knives that curved sharply, upon seeing these Eliza and Blaine were quick to agree with Dracul.

"Excellent, so what can you tell me about this Owain character and skip his life story, i was present the day we killed his brother, I'm more interested in his fighting ability and any allies he has managed to obtain." Dracul said in a commanding but yet soft tone. Eliza quickly responded "He has talent in combat but we broke his main weapon the last time we met, but he has managed to ally himself with a skilled fighter as well as her team, I'm not sure about his own team as we have never seen them." Dracul thought about this for a while before saying "Well we need to see what his team are capable of, don't we?"

* * *

Owain spent a lot of time in the training room trying to train with his new weapons that he was not yet fully comfortable with, the sword would come easily while the spear would take time to perfect but Owain was nothing if not a perfectionist. It was during one of these training sessions that the rest of his team entered the room while Owain was swinging his spear at a practice dummy and successfully managed to impale it's chest.

Lykaon spoke loudly "Owain we have a meeting with Ozpin and team RWBY on the cliffs in twenty minutes, we need to go". Owain cursed, how had he forgotten about the meeting "Well we might as well get going then" Owain said as he sheathed his sword and the spear and led his team to Ozpin's office. When he entered the room he noticed team RWBY was already there.

"Ah team OPAL, now you're here we can begin, I need all of you to complete a mission for me as you are the two best teams here." Ozpin said "I need you to clear out a large concentration of grimm, you should be warned there will be all kinds of grimm not just the usual beowolfs and ursas you fight, there will be deathstalkers and nevermores as well, you do not have to accept this mission". Team RWBY readily accepted the mission while Owain decided to think about this before deciding and asked Lykaon for advice, a regular occurrence as Lykaon had proven himself to be extremely wise and clear headed. So Owain and Lykaon headed out into the hallway

"What do you think?" Owain asked.

"Well, I'd say go for no other reason than if what Ozpin says is true than even team RWBY will not be able to survive that." Lykaon said.

Owain sighed before heading back into the office "We're in" he said and Ozpin smiled and Ruby let out a small squeal of delight only to be promptly called a dolt by Weiss.

* * *

After a brief run through of what there task would actually entail, an hour later all of teams RWBY and OPAL were back in their dorms except for Ruby and Owain who had decided to go and get some dinner and so for safety reasons decided to ask Paris and Lykaon to come as well which they happily accepted and soon all four were at La Belle Rose, a fact which made Lykaon unusually giddy. They were quickly seated and ordered their drinks, a strawberry milkshake for Ruby, a water for Paris, a beer for Owain and a whiskey for Lykaon. After they received their drinks they ordered food, Paris and Lykaon ordering the exact same as last time whereas Owain ordered the surf and turf and Ruby ordered the salmon risotto. After eating and paying the bill they exited the building only to be greeted by Blaine, Eliza and a mysterious hooded figure that Owain did not know but remembered vaguely from the night his brother was killed. Owain withdrew his spear, Paris withdrew Endbringer and Lykaon withdrew Last Laugh but Ruby had left crescent rose back at beacon so stayed behind Owain.

Blaine and Eliza withdrew their weapons and the hooded figure lowered his hood and pointed straight at Owain, "I'm here for him, the rest of you, leave now!" he said and Owain recognized the voice as Dracul, the expert assassin. He turned to Lykaon and motioned at Blaine and then to Paris and motioned at Eliza before turning to Ruby and taking Nemesis out and handing it to her. He quickly kissed her forehead "Stay safe" he said before returning his attention to Dracul, who had that maniacal grin on his face. Almost instantaneous the two sides leapt into battle with Ruby on the sidelines. It was not long before Blaine had been incapacitated by Lyakon and Eliza had been severely injured by Paris. Owain on the other hand was being hard pressed by Dracul but was somehow managing to bloke or dodge the attacks with his spear. One attack he spun and swung his spear catching Dracul's cheek and leaving a long gash. Owain was soon joined by Paris and Lykaon and Dracul backed up.

"It won't be long Owain, you'll coming back to Atlas with me, alive or nearly dead, I don't care" and with that Dracul basically vanished leaving Blaine and Eliza who Ruby decided to kick for good measure. The four of them headed back to Beacon and quickly made their way to their dorms and tried to sleep but none found that it came easily.

* * *

_So Dracul is a fans OC and i really hope I'm doing him justice so far but I will soon be adding another of my OCs into the story._


	11. A Short break from writing

I'm sad to say but I will be taking a short break from writing this story as I am now want to fully concentrate on my real novel as well as my latest project which is a film called "Left Alive" written by me and a friend. I will be back though and while I'm away I will be writing chapters for this story only they will not be uploaded as i want to get at least three chapters done before uploading them.


	12. Against the Shadows

The next day, in Beacon's cafeteria, it was early enough that there were only two people in the room. These two were Lykaon and Owain who were 'politely' discussing the events of last night and trying to decide on the next move. Lykaon was arguing for them to attack and take Dracul, Eliza and Blaine out of the equation, whereas Owain wanted them to be more cautious and wait as he was aware of the danger that the trio posed. It was during a more heated portion of the debate that Anastasia and Paris entered, only to be greeted by Lykaon storming out of the room,and the ever stoic Owain calmly eating his breakfast. An extremely confused Paris and Anastasia joined Owain at the table before Paris asked "What in the name of dust happened between you two?" clearly worried about the relationship between the two friends. Owain looked up before shrugging "Just a little argument about last night, no biggie" he said with a small smile.

Upon hearing the explanation Anastasia spoke "Well you'd better tell us what were going to do about the Shadows, and I hope it involves some form of attack or ambushes or FIRE!" she said a bit too enthusiastically. Owain sighed and Paris said "While I don't relish the thought of taking 'them' out like Anastasia does, I certainly agree with Anastasia, and probably Lykaon that we need to strike back". Upon hearing these words Owain quickly became disheartened "Well it appears that I am outvoted, but it will take more then us four, and I will not allow Ruby and her team to help." Owain said, determined to stick with what he had said.

"Well, dear, you don't have much of a choice" upon hearing the voice his heart sank and he turned to see Ruby and her team standing nearby. Owain opened his mouth to say something, but Weiss spoke first. "Don't bother arguing, Owain, it won't make a difference". Owain sighed. "Fine meet us in my dorm after I finish my breakfast".

Roughly an hour later (it takes Owain a long time to eat it appears) the entirety of Team OPAL and Team RWBY were in Team OPAL's dorm, hearing Owain talk about his plan as he had been accepted as au fait with strategy, Weiss, as she was the next best, there if he required assistance. "Right. Blake, Paris and Anastasia need to find the hideout, I can only say for certain that it will be a small house." Owain said and Blake nodded before she and Anastasia left the room. "The rest of you will wait in Team RWBY's dorm while me and Weiss plan out the attack." Owain continued and everyone nodded as they left, leaving Weiss and Owain alone to plan.

An hour passed as Owain and Weiss had meticulously planned out a simple, but effective plan and were going through it once more to perfect it when a light knock was heard and Owain opened it to reveal a sad looking Ruby, who proceeded to jump into Owain's arms and kiss him lightly on the lips. Their embrace was interrupted by Weiss who coughed before saying "Owain, we still need to go through the plan. Ruby, seeing as you're here , you can help" Ruby squealed in delight and sat down next to Weiss. "So,what's the plan." Owain was the first to reply. "Well, when Blake and Anastasia get back to us with the location, the first thing is that we need to rendezvous near the objective. After that, Yang and Lykaon will enter the building first as they are the best close quarters fighters. After that, Weiss, Paris and I will enter the building, while you, Blake and Anastasia position yourselves on any nearby rooftops and eliminate the stragglers or any reinforcements." Ruby nodded, showing she understood the plan before Blake burst into the room, exclaiming "We found it!"

"You sure?" Owain asked, looking at Paris. She nodded "I saw Blaine enter the building."

"We all know what we're doing" Owain asked, and when he was satisfied said "Lets do this, but if possible, take Blaine and Eliza alive". Thirty minutes later, Owain was watching as Yang and Lykaon approach the building, promptly kicking the door down and entering. Owain, Paris and Weiss followed shortly after, only to be greeted by the sound of weapons clashing and Yang leaning against a wall, clutching her arm. "The big guy jumped me, but Lykaon got him" she said, smiling slightly and pointing down the wall to an unconscious Blaine next to a large dent in the wall. "Ruby!" Owain shouted and she was there instantly. "I need you to take Yang back to Beacon" she nodded before helping Yang. "Paris, I need you to watch over Blaine" Owain said before continuing forward with Weiss and entering the kitchen and dining room area to find Lykaon dueling with Eliza, who was quickly forcing Lykaon backwards. She was able to gain the upper hand and forced Lykaon to the ground. As she was about to deliver the coup de grace, Owain threw his spear, it going through her stomach. She stood for a moment, stunned, before looking down at her stomach and collapsing, dead. Owain rushed over to Lykaon and helped him up. "So much for taking them alive" he said, Owain retrieving his spear, only to quickly sheath it and replace it with his sword.

The three of them proceeded upstairs to be greeted by Dracul, whom was wielding his daggers and grinning maniacally . "Ahhh, come to finish the job, eh? Come to defeat me?" he said. Owain motioned to Lykaon and Weiss who proceeded to move to the Dracul's flanks before Owain shouted "Now!" and flung himself at Dracul, who proceeded to block each strike successfully. He continued to do so until Lykaon took out his bow and shot an arrow at Dracul's leg , piercing the kneecap. Dracul fell to his knees, Weiss promptly freezing his hands to his sides. Owain approached him and placed his sword at his throat. "Do it" Dracul said and Owain obliged, slicing Dracul's throat and letting the body fall to the ground. The trio quickly exited the building, collecting Paris who quickly kissed Lykaon and proceeded to hold his hand and a still unconscious Blaine, walking outside to be greeted by over a dozen bodies with Blake and Anastasia standing calmly in the middle, cleaning their weapons.

"We done here?" Owain asked and they all nodded, making their way back to Beacon, each one relieved that the Shadows, at least for the time being, would leave them alone.

* * *

_Well I'm back and I'm done with the Shadow story line for now and the next chapter will be introducing another fans OCs as well as two of mine to form a new team._

_Big thanks to Triko88 who has offered to edit my chapters for me. This can only make them better._

_i have also finished my first song which is a cover and will be posted on my youtube channel very soon. My channel is Zoomx Stealth if you want to subscribe but you don't have to._


	13. New Faces

It had been a week since Team OPAL and RWBY's attack on the Shadows and they were quickly settling back into a normal regime but the mission from Ozpin was looming and they would soon be thrust back into harms way. One morning Owain received a message on his scroll from Ruby telling him to meet her by the airship terminal at beacon to help greet new four new students who would form a new team which Owain understood would be called team ZEAL. When Owain eventually got down to the airship terminal he quickly found Ruby and asked her when the new students would be arriving.

"They should be here soon" Ruby replied and as soon as she had said that they noticed four students the same age as Owain (around 17-18) walking towards them.

"Hiya, you must be Owain and Ruby, I'm Zhang Chao and i'm the leader of this team" a tall boy said to them. He had blue hair which was shaved short on one side of his head and spiked erratically on the other side. He had dark blue eyes and was wearing a black tank top and a white sleeveless jacket, he had cream colored trousers and was wearing black boots. He also had a triangular jewel necklace as well as two hooped earrings in his right ear.

The other three new students then proceeded to introduce themselves. The first one was a girl of average height with black hair which was tied into a ponytail and she had emerald colored eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie with the zip down and a white tee shirt underneath and she had dark blue jeans and black shoes. To Owain she seemed to be a rather cheery outgoing character by the way she said "My name is Eve Shadowrider, lovely to meet you."

The next to introduce themselves was another tall boy with a short black mo-hawk hair cut and he had bright blue eyes. He was wearing a long brown trenchcoat which was buttoned up and he was wearing black jeans and black shoes. "My name is Enzo D'Antonio" he said and gave a slight smile.

The last to introduce himself was another boy who was average height and had shoulder length white hair and emerald eyes. He was wearing the same clothes as Eve only the colors were reversed and he had a weapon sheath on his back. Owain could tell he was not enjoying being around this many people by the way he stood and the way he spoke when he said "My name is Luke Shadowrider".

With the introductions over Owain and Ruby took the new students on a tour of Beacon showing them all the important locations such as the gym, cafeteria and the classrooms as well as taking them to the cliff where the inductions were held and to show them the forest in which it overlooked. after they had showed them all of these things they went and collected the key to Team Zeal's dorm which was on the floor above Owain and Ruby's and let them settle in. While Owain and Ruby were walking back to their dorms they were discussing the new students. "They seem nice" Ruby said and Owain could only agree, they had indeed seemed very nice and Owain could imagine being close friends with the whole team.

"Well, enough about Team ZEAL Ruby, I was wondering whether or not you'd like to go out into Vale with me during the weekend as we will actually be safe?" Owain said and Ruby nodded fervently before asking "Any plans on what we will be doing?". Owain smirked "That's for me to know and for you to find out" he said and Ruby pouted before putting on her puppy dog eyes which she was sure would weaken Owain's resolve but she was to be disappointed when he laughed and took her hand and walked her back to his dorm, which was empty except for two notes. One note read "Hi Owain me and Lykaon have gone out and won't be back till late, don't wait up for us" and was written in Paris' immaculate handwriting. the other note read "Owain I won't be back until tomorrow I got some family stuff to see to" and was written by Anastasia's scribble. Owain turned to Ruby and said "looks like we have the room to ourselves today" and Ruby smiled before saying "Let's watch a move" and turned to the T.V Owain had bought recently and placed in his dorm and selected a movie from the vast collection of films.

When they had finished the movie which was called The Mad King, a strange mixture of action and comedy, they had lain down on Owain's bed and cuddled up close and had then fallen asleep together. It was soon after this that Lykaon and Paris entered the room and saw Ruby and Owain and smiled before cuddling close on Lykaon's bed and falling asleep. The next morning both of the couples woke up and looked at each other and Ruby was quick to say "Nothing happened but don't tell Yang, I'd like Owain to live a bit longer" Lykaon simply nodded while Paris said "Don't worry Ruby, we won't say a thing" she said but she was plotting a plan for a bit of fun that she would have with Owain and Ruby involving hopefully an angry Yang.

* * *

_Hi guys Phantom here. So I've added in two of my OCs which are Zhang and Enzo and two OCs from a fan which are Luke and Eve so big thanks to Luke Shadowrider who suggested the OCs. This chapter represents the move away from the Shadow story line and into another story line involving team ZEAL who will become heroes alongside Team OPAL and Team RWBY. I'm not sure whether i should involve Team JNPR into the story more than i have so message me or leave a review with your thoughts on the matter. _

_I would also like to thank everyone who got this to over 2000 views which is absolutely incredible, a big thanks goes out to Triko88 who has been editing chapters for me._


End file.
